staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
23 marca 1993
TVP 1 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Mama i ja - program dla najmłodszych 9.25 Domowe przedszkole 9.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.00 "Dwór w Ulloa" (2) - serial prod. hiszpańskiej (powt. z poniedziałku) 11.00 Giełda pracy - giełda szans 11.20 Przyjemne z pożytecznym 11.40 Gotowanie na ekranie 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 12.15 Magazyn notowań 12.50 ,,3-2-1 kontakt: "Wielkie ssaki, wysokie koszty utrzymania" - serial prod. USA 13.20 Kuchnia 13.35 Spotkania z cywilizacją 13.50 Rysuj z nami 14.00 Nasz Bałtyk 14.15 Gra muzyka - porównanie możliwości instrumentów elektronicznych i akustycznych: tuba 14.30 Laboratorium 14.50 W kręgu nauki: "Współczesne przyrządy naukowe"-film dok. prod. francuskiej 15.20 My w kosmosie 15.35 Telekomputer 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Program dla dzieci: TIK-TAK Tik-Takowa łamigłówka - teleturniej 16.50 Muzyczna Jedynka - magazyn muzyczny 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 "Bill Cosby show" -serial komediowy prod. USA 17.50 Automania - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.10 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej: "Ostatni cios" (1) 18.40 Ściśle jawne - wojskowy program publicystyczny 19.00 Wieczorynka: ,,O gajowym Robatce i jeleniu Wietrzynosku", "Przygody rozbójnika Rumcajsa", "Pająk Chwat wszystkich brat" 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Siedem minut dla ministra pracy 20.10 "Nie ma jak w domu" (1) - film fab.prod. włoskiej (1988) 21.40 Listy o gospodarce 22.10 Klub Dobrej Książki 22.45 Wiadomości 23.00 Muzyczna Jedynka - magazyn muzyczny 23.05 Drogi do wolności - spotkanie z prof. Wiesławem Chrzanowskim 23.20 Notatnik prowincjonalny: "Bez tytułu" - Próba przeniesienia do TV fragmentów eseju Czesława Miłosza "Gdyby to można było powiedzieć... " 23.40 Na zamku w Pęzinie, czyli "Piwniczanie" w gościach - wspólny koncert na zakończenie warsztatów teatralno- piosenkarskich 0.25 Jutro w programie TVP 2 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Programy lokalne 8.40 "Przygody Guliwera" (12) "Mroczny sen" - serial animowany prod. USA 9.10 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 9.35 Świat kobiet - magazyn 10.00 In Italiano - język włoski (23) 10.15 The Carsat Crisis - język angielski w nauce i technice (23) 10.30 Język francuski (19) 11.00 Ojczyzna polszczyzna 11.15 Truskawkowe studio 11.40 Na życzenie - powtórka najciekawszych programów Dwójki 15.55 Powitanie 16.00 Z kart krakowskiego archiwum: Place targowe 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Reporterzy "Dwójki" przedstawiają 16,55 "Przygody Guliwera" (11): "Mroczny sen" -serial anim. prod. USA (powt.) 17.20 Ojczyzna - polszczyzna 17.40 Moja wiara 18.00 Programy lokalne 18.35 "Pokolenia" - serial USA (powt.) 18.55 Podatki od 20% do 40%: Szary człowiek raz jeszcze 19.00 "Ken Russell - Enfant Terrible" - film autobiograficzny prod. angielskiej 20.00 "Kult" (2) - koncert zespołu w Studenckim Klubie Stodoła 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Studio Sport - wydarzenia sportowe dnia 21.45 Koło fortuny - teleturniej 22.15 Reżyser i jego gwiazda: Andrzej Kondratiuk oraz Iga Cembrzyńska flmy "Gwiezdny pył" oraz "Ene... due... like... fake" 24.00 Panorama TV 3 Gdańsk 16.00 Program dnia i Panorama 16.10 Nowalijki 16.15 Out side 16.45 Muzyczny quiz 17.00 Studio „3" 17.15 Rycerze i rabusie „W walce z infamisem" - serial przygodowy TVP 18.00 PANORAMA 18.30 Studio „3" · Marzec '68 w Gdańsku 19.00 Opowieści niezwykle 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Panorama 20.00 Dozwolone od lat 40 20.10 "TopGuns" - film dok. 21.20 „Rodzina Połanieckich" - "Narzeczeni" serial TP 22.40 Panorama 22.45 Program na środę PolSat 16.30 Powitanie 16.35 Film animowany dla dzieci 16.40 „Cudowna lampa Aladyna" - reż. Maria Bava 18.15 „Autostopowicz" - ,.Znikający punkt" reż. Gerard Ciccoritti 18.45 Pożegnanie 23.15 Program wieczoru 23.20 „Hazardzista", rei. Dick Lowry, wyst. K. Rogers, B. Boxleither, L. Evans 0.55 „Płyną tratwy" - reż. W. Ślesicki 1.15 Pożegnanie Sky One 7.10—10.30 Programy dla dzieci 10.30—11.30 Teleturnieje 11.30 Bogaci i piękni — serial 12.00 Hart i Hart — serial kryminalny 13.00 Falcon Crest — serial 14.00 Ulica E — serial 14.30 Inny świat — serial 15.20 Santa Barbara — serial 15.45 Maude — serial komediowy 16.15 Różne style — serial komediowy 16.45 The D.J. Kat Show — program dla dzieci, a w nim m.in. Wojownicze Żółwie Ninja 18.00 Star Trek: The Next Generation — serial SF 19.00 Świat gier — program komputerowy 19.30 Ulica E — serial 20.00 Ocaleni — serial dokumentalny 20.30 Więzi rodzinne — serial komediowy 21.00 Murphy Brown — serial komediowy 21.30 Wszystko, tylko nie miłość — serial 22.00 Sprawy Rosie O'Neill — serial 23.00 Projektantki — serial komediowy 23.30 Star Trek: The Next Generation — serial SF 0.00 Studs — zabawa w kojarzenie par RTL 6.00 Wiadomości 7.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy 9.00 Szef — serial krymin. USA 10.00 Piękni i bogaci — serial famil. USA 10.30 Cena jest gorąca 11.00 Ryzykowne! 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne 12.00 Punkt 12 12.30 Rodzina Springfieldów — serial famil. USA 13.20 Santa Barbara 14.10 Ostry dyżur — serial lekarski USA 15.00 Morderstwo to jej hobby — serial 16.00 Hans Meiser 17.00 Kto tu jest szefem — serial komed. USA 17.30 Okropnie miła rodzinka — serial 18.00 Elf 99 — mag. młodz. 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Explosiv — mag. 19.45 Dobre, złe czasy. Niem. serial famil. 20.15 Highlander — serial przygodowy prod, niem.-amer. Kłusownik 21.15 Bez śladu — Poszukiwanie zaginionych 22.15 Explosiv 23.15 Gottschalk 0.00 Law and Order 1.05 Okropnie miła... 1.40 Kto tu jest szefem 2.15 Hans Meiser 3.10 Explosiv 3.35 Morderstwo to jej hobby 4.25 Dobre, złe czasy 5.10 Elf 99 Sat 1 5.30 Magazyn region. 6.00 Dzień dobry — TV śniadaniowa 8.35 Pod słońcem Kalifornii — serial famil. USA 9.25 Młodzi i namiętni — serial obycz. USA 10.10 Świat śpiewa o miłości. Niemi — film fab. 1956 11.45 Sąsiedzi — serial 12.10 Koło fortuny 12.50 Halli Galli — show 13.40 Młodzi i namiętni 14.30 Sąsiedzi — serial 14.55 Pod słońcem Kalifornii — serial 15.50 Trio o czterech pięściach — serial przyg. USA 16.45 5 razy 5 — telegra 17.20 Idź na całość! 18.00 Magazyn region. 18.30 „dran" — sport 18.45 Wiadomości 19.00 klipp-klapp 19.30 Koło fortuny — telegra 20.15 Złota parada przebojów 21.10 K — magazyn kryminalny 22.00 Ulrich Meyer: Sprzeciw 23.00 Spiegel TV 23.40 Na kanapie u dra Spencera. Wł. film erot. z serii „Gorący zakład" 0.15 Mann-o-Mann 1.10 Trio o czterech... 2.00 Program na jutro 2.05 Teletekst Pro 7 5.00 Zagubieni w przestworzach 5.50 Vicki — serial 6.15 Trick 7 — dla dzieci 8.05 Parker Lewis — serial kom. USA — Operacja Pretty Women 8.35 Hartowie w akcji 9.30 Dandys w galarecie — krym. — powt. 11.30 Ulice San Francisco — serial 12.30 Bill Cosby Show 13.00 Harry Fox — serial 13.50 Krzyk dzikich kaczek — austriacki film fab. z 1961 r. 15.20 Hartowie w akcji — serial detektyw. Jennifer idzie do klasztoru 16.15 Trick 7 — dla dzieci 18.00 Parker Lewis 18.30 Bill Cosby Show 19.00 Ulice San Francisco — serial krym. 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Wielka gra — kryminał produkcji RPA z 1988 r. 22.15 Partnerzy — ang. serial krym. 23.20 Supergliniarze — krym. USA 1974 1.30 Nero Wolfe — serial 2.25 Czarna tęcza — ang. krym. — powt. MTV 7.00 Awake on the Wildside — spotkanie z Rebecca de Ruvo 10.00 Program Paula Kinga — 150 minut dobrej zabawy 12.30 Moda i styl życia — Marijne opowie, co się nosi... 13.00 Simone i clipy 16.00 Największe przeboje — dziś także „Uptown Girl" 17.00 Raport Coca-Coli 17.15 Magazyn filmowy 17.30 Wiadomości MTV 17.45 3 from 1 — trzy hity — jeden wykonawca 18.00 Mag. sportowy 18.30 Premiery w MTV — Pip Dann przedstawia nowości... 20.00 Zadzwoń do MTV — teledyski na życzenie widzów 20.30 Most wanted — Ray Cokes rozmawia z telewidzami 22.00 Największe przeboje — Paul King wybrał piosenki Billy'ego Joela 23.00 Raport Coca-Coli 23.15 Magazyn filmowy 23.30 Wiadomości MTV 23.45 3 from 1 0.00 Brytyjska lista przebojów — prezentuje Paul King 2.00 Program — Kristiane Backer 3.00 Videoclipy nocą Eurosport 8.30 Aerobik 9.00 Eurofun 9.30 Narciarstwo alpejskie-live — Puchar Świata mężczyzn, Oppdal Norwegia — słalom gigant 11.30 Piłka nożna — Eurogoals 12.30 Narciarstwo alpejskie-live — Puchar Świata, slalom — gigant 14.00 Piłka nożna — Eurogoals 15.00 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe — Mistrzostwa Świata w Pradze — tańce 17.00 Narciarstwo alpejskie — Puchar Świata mężczyzn, Oppdal Norwegia — slalom gigant 18.00 Piłka nożna — Eurogoals 19.00 Eurofun 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Boks — Międzynarodowe walki bokserów zawodowych 23.00 Kickboxing — Międzynarodowe walki zawodowców w Tajlandii 0.00 Piłka ręczna — Mistrzostwa Świata mężczyzn w Szwecji — finał 1.00 Wiadomości DSF 6.45 Poranny start — inf. z giełdy, wiadomości, powtórki z poniedziałku 10.25 Propozycje podróży turystycznych 11.20 Kto, gdzie, co? — Quiz sportowy 11.55 Wiadomości 12.00 Wszystko o.k. — czas wolny 12.30 Hopp oder Top — quiz — powt. 13.00 Tele-Giełda — notowania z giełdy we Frankfurcie 13.35 Tańce klasyczne 14.30 Classics — australijskie krokodyle — ile ich jeszcze zostało? 15.15 Mag. narciarski 15.30 Sport na świecie 16.00 Piłka nożna — Bundesliga 18.00 DSF-Studio 18.35 Kto, gdzie, co? 19.25 Hopp oder Top 20.05 Offensiv 21.00 Tenis — podsumowanie rozgrywek w Mediolanie, Rotterdamie i Indian Wells 23.05 Ring wolny — klasycy boksu 0.00 DSF-Studio — Powt. z godz. 18.00 0.35 Classics — powt. — krokodyle w Australii 1.20 Wydarzenia dnia 3.10 Aktual. sportowe Rai Uno 6:00 Varietes 6:50 – 10:00 TV śniadaniowa 7:00 Wiadomości 7:35 Magazyn ekonomiczny 10:00 Wiadomości 10:05 Poranek z ekonomią 10:15 Akiko (1) – film 1961, reż. Luigi Filippo D’amico 11:00 Wiadomości z Mediolanu 11:05 Akiko (2) 11:55 Pogoda 12:00 Serca bez granic – serial 12:30 Wiadomości 12:35 Puchar Świata w narciarstwie alpejskim 13:30 Wiadomości 13:55 Trzy minuty o… 14:00 Niedyskrecje, dyskrecje 14:30 Magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:45 Magazyn ekologiczny 15:15 Loteria 15:30 Błękitne drzewko – program dla dzieci 16:00 Big! – program dla młodzieży 17:35 Wolna przestrzeń 17:55 Dzisiaj w Parlamencie 18:00 Spotkanie w kinie 18:10 Włochy – przewodnik 18:40 „335 głosów, aby nie zapomnieć” 19:40 Almanach 19:50 Wiadomości i pogoda 20:30 Wiadomości sportowe 20:40 Podwójna gra 22:45 „Odkryta karta” (1) 23:00 Wiadomości – nocna linia 23:15 „Odkryta karta” (2) 0:00 Wiadomości 0:30 Dzisiaj w Parlamencie 0:40 Północ i okolice 1:10 Slam Dance – film USA 1987, reż. Wayne Wang 3:05 Omicron – film włoski 1963 4:35 Wiadomości – nocna linia 4:50 Program rozrywkowy Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Gdańsk z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki PolSat z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sky One z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DSF z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Uno z 1993 roku